


The Potter Family

by Irelandlover21



Series: Female Marauder One-Shots! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, The night that started it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandlover21/pseuds/Irelandlover21
Summary: In which our favourite group of pranksters (minus Wormtail) are of the opposite gender. That's right! Female Marauders! Genderswap maraudersera. Canon couples. So that means JILY:""Lyle! It's him! Take Harry and run!" He was at their doorstep.Lyle scrambled with Harry, as he ran up the stairs, the toddler screaming for his mother, who he would never see again.Standing fierce and strong, Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited, waited for the coward to show himself, finally, instead of sending his cronies.The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death She remembers her father telling her one cold night by the fire.If she was going to die, this would be how she would do it, defending her family, giving them a few minutes more. Giving Lyle, more time with their precious son.More time with Harry."





	

**Author's Note:**

> More notes from Original posting:
> 
> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, my ipad was acting freaky and kept deleting stuff, so I didn't trust it with a full chapter.
> 
> This chapter was actually a little emotional to write, you'll get why in a few scrolls..
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 2,440 -Not as impressive as my recent fanfiction, but c'mon it's a one-shot that I poured my heart into, it gets me emotional! Kay?-

"What about Sebastian?" She said, plucking another plush off the floor, her belly making it difficult to bend, but Jane would continue to do everything she still physically could herself until she popped.

She admired the lion teddy, the same one she used as a toddler. She would give it to the little lion inside her, and yes, a _lion_ because there was no way her little wizard would be anything but a Gryffindor. She would still love them dearly otherwise, but it was Potter family tradition!

If you ignored the last four generations of Potter women, excluding Jane, but that was besides the point! She knew there was a little lion inside of her. Women's intuition.

Even better, a _Potter Woman's intuition._

"Ow!" She gasped, rubbing her swollen stomach, particularly the spot where her little lion had just kicked, as if she were a fooseball or whatever Muggle sport Lyle used to play.

Another sharp kick nearly had her keeled over and vomiting out her spleen. Her little lion was definitely a quidditch player. He or she was going to make her really proud, she could tell already.

"You okay?" Lyle called over his shoulder, as he finished hanging the mobile of Beedle the Bard characters above the new crib.

He strided over and placed a hand on her stomach. Almost immediately her little lion stopped his abuse of her uterus. She didn't know how, but Lyle just had to _touch_ her stomach to get the baby to calm down. She was jealous, her little lion _lived_ inside of her, but did he care? No. He just used her as a bludger.

She sighed tiredly "Yes, so, Sebastian?"

"Not a fan, maybe on the next one."

"Who said there's gonna be a next one, Mister? This little guy is abusing my uterus to the max, I don't think I could _handle_ another one." Jane was joking of course, she would love to have another, and another, and _another_.

She wanted as many children as Molly Weasley (neé Prewett) , maybe even more, if Lyle let her. She had dreamed of being in this position with Lyle Evans- Sorry _Potter_ \- since she was an eleven year old schoolgirl, picking on Snape just to get his attention.

"Well, how about Harry? You told me Potter males were named after old British kings, why not continue that tradition?" Maybe getting her sentimental about the Potter line would get him more kids? He hoped so.

"Good idea, and Harry? It'll do for the first one I suppose." She joked, but she really did love the name. _The first of many_ She thought happily.

"Thank god, I thought you'd make me name him Sirius Junior or something."

"Let's save that for the next boy, okay? So middle names?" With the war raging on, and Order members disappearing left and right, it was nice to talk about the future, the next generation, who would hopefully never have to experience the war, if the raids planned in the following months were successful.

"Um, how about James? After you, it's basically the boy version of your name."

"Okay, that was easy. Harry James Potter, the first of the next generation of the Potter clan." She said staring into his emerald green eyes, god she loved his eyes, she hoped with all her heart that their baby inherited his eyes.

He leaned down to capture her lips, trying to show her how much he loved her. For everything, for risking her life for even _being_ with him, when she could have just married a half-blood and been safe, for taking the risk of carrying his baby when she knew very well it would be the end of her family's pure-blood heritage. He knew none of that mattered to Jane, but to others, it was the ultimate sacrifice. Trading a life of wealth and safety for danger and love? He could never repay her enough.

* * *

Harry James Potter was born on July 31st, 1980 in the Potter's little cottage in Godric's Hollow.

With Voldemort gaining power and spies everywhere, they couldn't bring Jane to St. Mungo's, so they settled for the coach in their living room. Ellen Pomfrey, an order member, who was also a healer, assisted but could do nothing for the pain.

Have you ever felt the pain of squeezing a little human out of a coin-sized hole? With no assistance in bearing the pain?

Jane Potter did, and it hurt like-

"Motherfucker!"

"Jane, breathe, c'mon honey, you can do it." Lyle's encouragement was as helpful as using undiluted Bubotuber pus on pimples.

"Lyle, if you could- ahhhh- shut up and let me- ahhhh- do this- ahhh- that would be gre- ahhhh" Tears streamed down her face as she continued to squeeze the life out of Lyle's hand. She was never going to _shag_ Lyle again! She would turn into a Muggle nun after this!

"C'mon Prongs! You took bludgers to the face every weekend at Hogwarts, and worse every month!" Siri encouraged from her other side, leaving the 'every month' comment to interpretation. She wanted this to be over fast, her little Prongslet was on his way, but he was taking his damn time!

"Siri, I can't do it! Little Prongslet just needs to stay where he is a little while-" She was cut off by another burst of pain, but this time, the pain intensified to a level, she never wanted to experience again ever.

"There he is, one more push and we're good to go!" Ellen chirped from between her legs. She was _definitely_ not having another baby after this, the embarrassment was more than enough the first time round.

With another agonising scream from his mother, Harry Potter came into the world.

As he took his first breath of air, it was also the first time Siri Black cried freely in front of anyone besides Jane or Marlo.

With tears in her eyes, the grey-eyed woman held the newborn, her _godson._ Probably the closest thing to a son she would ever have, considering she didn't want children, but she knew that he was enough. Her little Marauder.

"Okay, Padfoot, stop hogging the kid, I only spent the past hour in horrible pain trying to get him here, don't I deserve a little look?" Siri silently nodded, carefully placing him into his mother's arms.

When he was placed in Jane's arms for the first time, she just stared at him. Lyle's arm wrapped around her, chin perched on her head as he too stared at their little lion.

"Hi Harry, I'm your Mama." She whispered in awe, because she made this little person, from _scratch_. Would this high ever go away? Would she ever get over the fact that she had a _baby_ , and with _Lyle fucking Evans too._

* * *

"Lyle! Lyle! He's standing, he's _fucking_ standing!-I mean frickin'! He is _frickin'_ standing!-Hurry, before he starts walking!" Jane yelped, frozen where she stood, as if moving even a centimeter would deter her baby in anyway of taking his first step.

"I'm coming! Harry James Potter, don't you even think of moving a muscle!" Lyle yelped as he slipped on the floor. Couldn't Harry wait until he finished his shower before becoming mobile? Seeing his son's first steps in nothing more than a towel was not on his to-do list for the day

Harry, seemed to find his parent's antics the funniest thing in the world, as he laughed and clapped his hands in amusement at Mama and Dada's silly behaviour. He raised his leg forward, amused at his parent's rapt faces, and placed the foot back on the floor, taking his first step in the process.

Jane and Lyle, went _crazy_ , jumping up and down and showering Harry with more hugs and kisses than he ever got when he learned to crawl. He should definitely do this again.

"Oh! My baby! You'll be on your first broom in no time! I have to owl Siri! She'll want to know as soon as possible! Lyle, finish your shower or at least find a bigger towel." Jane said rushing out of the room, it was then Lyle realised he'd been holding a hand towel over himself. He hoped Jane would never mention that fact to Harry when he was older.

* * *

The only good thing about being in hiding for the past two months from a snake-looking psychopath was family time.

Harry quickly adjusted from being unable to go outside, it took him some getting used to for not being able to see Auntie Padfoot and Moony as often, but he was still happy. He lit up Lyle and Jane's days, when it seemed hopeless that they would ever be free of their house, that had now become a prison. He was their light, their hope for a better tomorrow.

Jane loved Harry and Lyle with all her heart, she couldn't wait to make their family bigger, but if her suspicions were correct; _I might not have to wait_ she thought happily, placing a hand on her stomach.

Her period was late by two week, it _could_ only be a hormonal imbalance, or it could be a sibling for her little lion. She hadn't told anyone yet, no use getting their hopes up for a late period.

 _If it's a girl, we can call her Lily.._ She thought dreamily, thinking of a little girl with Lyle's eyes and hair, maybe with her knack of mischief making and Quidditch skill….

Harry was the perfect mix of both of them, a symbol of their love, but on their next baby, she wanted a female clone of Lyle, Their little Lily….

She was broken from her musings by Harry's beautiful childish laughter.

Emerging from the kitchen, she saw Harry, two feet off the ground on his baby broom, laughing up a storm.

Lyle, being the protective parent he was, crouched by with his hands a few inches behind Harry's back, making sure he didn't fall over, it was the only way he would let her little lion use it, and Harry _loved_ his broom. What he didn't love was his daddy, standing behind him like an Auror, ready to whip out his wand at a moment's notice.

Even though Lyle was a bit of a stick in the mud, she was still as in love with him as ever.

He eased off Harry to walk over to her and give her a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arm around her, burying his head into the meeting of her neck and shoulder and just breathing in, both of them listening to the sound of their child's joyous laughter.

_Bang!_

A loud explosion broke up their sweet family moment. Taking a quick look out the window, Jane saw a pale figure, wearing a cloak.

Voldemort.

"Lyle! It's him! Take Harry and run!" He was at their doorstep.

Lyle scrambled with Harry, as he ran up the stairs, the toddler screaming for his mother, who he would never see again.

Standing fierce and strong, Jane stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited, waited for the coward to show himself, _finally_ , instead of sending his cronies.

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_ She remembers her father telling her one cold night by the fire.

If she was going to die, this would be how she would do it, defending her family, giving them a few minutes more. Giving Lyle, more time with their precious son. More time with Harry.

In the time it took Voldemort to get through her door and inevitably her, Jane Potter reflected on her short life.

In her last minutes, she didn't think of Wormtail, the rat who had betrayed them, she didn't think of how unfair it was that she would die so young.

She thought of Siri and Moony. Her true friends, her sisters, whom she knew her family's death would cripple.

She thought of Harry and Lyle, both who deserved _more_.

And finally, Jane Potter thought of Lily, her little Lily who would she would never get the chance to meet. Who Harry would never know, who would never get at least some of her _firsts._

Jane Potter died at the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle, jr. An emotionless abomination, who in the end, she pitied.

Because he would never know the joy of love, or friendship or having someone _give a damn._

The last thing she knew was a bright green light, cruel laughter, and the sound of Lyle and Harry's mournful howls.

On October 31st, 1981, Lyle and Jane Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort, but their son, Harry, would live on, and become known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, and eventually, he would defeat their murderer, he would avenge them.

Because he was, after all, their hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes:
> 
> It was very emotional writing this chapter, I wanted to get this scene out of the way so it won't be hanging over me as I write more of their adventures. I want it to encourage me to fill the space between their Hogwarts years and murder, with as much love, joy and laughter as possible. I also feel like I used the word 'their' a lot. Like it's seriously bothering me….
> 
> Oh and which chapter do you think should be next:
> 
> A continuation of 'In which they look back'- the next one will be them reacting to Jane's transformation and then the screen will cut to them on the Hogwarts express, ready for seventh year? I think. (I don't want them to know about Siri's animagus form yet, because she's right there!).
> 
> Jane and Lyle's first meeting on the Hogwart's express (Siri and Jane's too) - I feel a little morbid writing the beginning right after I just posted the end, should I do it?
> 
> So, if you enjoyed; review, follow, favourite and all that good stuff. :)
> 
> I also got a laptop for christmas, so hopefully that will help me update faster (fingers crossed). I've been writing everything else on my ipad recently, which has been so annoying.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> -Irelandlover


End file.
